


Snow Angel

by themariahonline



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Lives, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Historical Fantasy, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Love Triangles, Magic, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Armitage Hux, Soft Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themariahonline/pseuds/themariahonline
Summary: As the second born child of the Hoth Empire your life was basically planned. You were to be the perfect princess until you were the perfect wife and then the perfect mother. But fate has a funny way of ruining plans. When a dark Prince and his group of Knights from across the seas arrive and create turmoil in your life what will become of all your fathers carefully laid plans?A map to add context - https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wrRktwOingsjQEhbbFcqIDLVzlsGigyK/view?usp=sharingStory Playlists:Apple Music - https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6K66U5j3YGG07Ak4E1a942?si=7dd74c5fa9fe491fSpotify - https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6K66U5j3YGG07Ak4E1a942?si=7dd74c5fa9fe491f
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Story Warnings -
> 
> This is an x reader fic but there will be no use of Y/N.
> 
> This is intended to be a love triangle fic between you, Kylo Ren and Hux, that being said you may not end up with the character you want and I'm really sorry if you're disappointed but to prevent spoilers I won't be saying in advance who I plan to have Y/N end up with. Also you never know I might change my mind as I write. Don't stress too much there will still be lots of fluffy, angsty and romantic moments with both.
> 
> Also, this fic is rated as explicit but due to the nature and context of the setting Y/N will only do the nasty with who she is going to end up with. I'm not by any means saying I'm making the fic super era accurate but I do want to stay true to some things to make it more realistic. That being said, kissing and groping are fair game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings - Violence, Death, Blood
> 
> If you're reading along with the playlist songs 1-4 accompany this chapter.

**Chapter One**

* * *

The sound of your arrows hitting the target echoed through the empty morning woods. A fresh snow had settled over the ground last night leaving the world looking blanketed and untouched clad in white. Slowly you stretched your arm back to the quiver slung across your shoulders creating a comfortable and familiar pressure on your spine. Your fingers grazed over the smooth wood of a single arrow before catching in your grip and removing it from the bundle then carefully lining it up on your bow. As you drew back you felt the familiar pull of your muscles fighting against the tension of the taut string, the frigid air burned your lungs as you inhaled slowly centring yourself, your eyes trained on the centre of the round straw target nestled amongst the trees about twenty feet away from where you stood. Your breath formed a hazy cloud as it left your lips, at the same time your grip loosened letting the bolt glide through your fingers the feathers adorning the ends tickling the pads on your forefinger and thumb.

Within seconds the sharp tip found its mark burying itself deeply into the middle of the bright red painted circle that indicated the bullseye on the target. A strong arctic wind blew around you weaving through the trees as if it were trying to cut right through you deliberately, you pulled the fur lined hood of your cloak up onto your head to shield your face from the icy blast. A shiver ran through you and you began to notice you had been standing out here long enough for the snow to start soaking through your boots dampening your thick wool socks. Glancing at the sky through the treetops you saw the sun was definitely higher than you had expected it to be. Your father would definitely be wondering where you were.

Adjusting the quiver on your shoulder you staked over to the target pulling the arrows out of the thick straw wheel and replacing them in their bundle on your back. Once they were all accounted for you slipped the bow over your head letting it settle across your body as well before turning on your heel to head back towards the palace. As you broke through the dense pine tree line the full brightness of the sun momentarily blinded you making you pause mid stride. You tipped your head back soaking in the rays letting them warm your face slightly. In Hoth the sun was a fleeting friend, your kingdom was the farthest north on the entire continent. So much so that there were legends that the people of Hoth were partially frozen, creatures that were half ice, half human.

Of course that was not the truth, you were all assuredly human. But the stories had been fun to listen to as a child and the people all loved them. Every year during midwinter the whole country celebrated Wampas Day. A holiday built on the numerous tales of the creatures that are rumoured to dwell in the ice caves of Hoth. It was one of your favourite times of the year, the whole country decorated their homes inside and out and everyone dressed up in their finest winter wear to play games. There was dancing, hot root cider, snow sculpture contests and so much more. it was truly wonderful and it drew guests from all corners of the world. Some even crossed oceans just to see the largest of the celebrations in the capital. 

There were plenty of drawbacks to life in Hoth though, due to its seclusion establishing proper trade routes had been a daunting task. It had taken your father over a decade to get everything set up so the country could get basic necessities. Hoth had always been a small, granted a very self sufficient, country but when your father gained power he turned it into the hub of the northern empires. With trading came expansion and soon there were villages scattered all over where there used to be cold barren space. Citizens had even managed to establish outposts in the Icefall Plains at the base of Wampa Mountain, a feat that most would have deemed impossible as early as twenty years ago.

Growth while excellent for the people tended to bring drama for the monarchy and Hoths prosperity had definitely caught the attention of many nations to the south as well as some across the seas. On the day of your eighteenth birthday Corellia, Coruscant and Hosnian had all sent marriage proposals, the couriers had been waiting at the gates the second the sun rose. Your father had managed to stave off the never ending stream of suitors for almost four years, only because you had begged him for more time using the excuse of wanting to hone your homemaking skills. But as you approached your twenty-second birthday you were very aware that the other nations would not be patient much longer and neither was your father.

It was after all your duty to forge an alliance with one of the stronger countries in order to bolster the wealth and success of your own kingdom. This was the curse of being the second born child. Your brother Isamas was the next in line to inherit the throne being the first born and heir. He had been schooled since birth essentially to become the next king of the Hoth Empire and he was the perfect candidate for the job. The people loved him, he was a skilled soldier as well as a level-headed critical thinker. Your mother had always said he was the best mix of compassionate and stern.

That is not to say your were lazy and uncaring about the inner workings of politics. You too had been meticulously schooled about how to run a country but it was indirect, there were many days in your youth spent lurking in the library stacks soaking up as much information from your brothers lessons as you possibly could. When your father would catch you, scribbling important tidbits into notebooks to squirrel away for later reference, he would drag you back to your chambers and lecture you for hours about how unladylike it was to have interest in the workings of the country.

It would usually result in a shouting match between the two of you, with you stating how boring sewing and calligraphy were and how you also deserved a well rounded education to which your father would volley back about what it meant to be a princess and all the expectations for how you were to act. The conversation would always loop in a never ending circle until your brother would hear the screaming and venture to break up the argument. He was also the perfect peacekeeper because of course, he was absolutely flawless. Now that might sound bitter and maybe it was but it was hard to hold back the resentment you often felt for your brother.

Life in Hoth had not always been so backwards and patriarchal, while your mother was alive and ruling at your fathers side the monarchy was actually very progressive. Your mother had been the second born child of the kingdom Chandrila which was a lovely country to the south, you had visited several times as a child and were always in awe of the gorgeous vast rolling hills wrapped in green, the whole country was so lush and warm. You had heard tales of warmer climates, even places so warm they were covered in sand and nothing really grew there save for the strongest of plants with resilient traits. The summers spent in your mothers homeland were a welcome break from the constant snow in Hoth. Chandrila was one of the only matriarchal societies on this content the only other kingdom that was ruled by a queen was Naboo. 

There were many nations across the seas that were female lead but on this continent it was few and far between. As a result your mother had been raised stronger than most princesses, she was well versed in all facets of politics and was equally as capable as your father, if not more so at times. She was his guiding star through the turmoil that followed his ascension to the throne after his fathers passing. You had loved hearing stories about your parents when you were young, their love was something you idolized, they had fallen completely for each other and faced many challenges in order to marry. It was after all a time of marriages that brought convenience, feelings were not valued as highly. 

Your maternal grandmother the former queen of Chandrila had opposed the union vehemently, at the time Hoth was small and did not offer much in terms of benefits but your mother had convinced her that under your fathers rule Hoth would flourish. She was not wrong in the end but you were certain it was their partnership that made your home as wonderful as it was now. Had your father been left to his own devices you were not sure he would have accomplished as much. He was wise and logical, but his patience was thin and sometimes his fuse was short. The man was often quick to anger but your mother had always soothed and calmed him making him a more balanced leader. He had kept some of her calm when she passed but you were pretty certain it was grief that kept him docile.

She had taken ill when you were 7 and fought hard for almost two years before succumbing to her ailments, the entire kingdom had been heartbroken but no one more so than your father. He had locked himself in his chambers for days refusing to see anyone, he barely ate and he would not answer the door for anyone even you. After that your relationship had changed drastically, he became harder on you, not allowing you to partake in the many hobbies and studies you had enjoyed with your mother before. He was dead set on molding you into the perfect princess fit to marry off in the future. As a child it was hard to understand the shift but you know now that as much as he loved you, he probably hated you a little as well. How could he not you looked just like her, you spoke like her, you even acted like her. 

Your mother was your biggest inspiration, your hero. You had placed her on a pedestal higher than anyone else in your own mind and it made you want to be just like her. So you asked to be taught all the things she loved and of course she was thrilled. The two of you would spend hours in the archery range every morning shooting your frustrations into the targets. She told you it was the secret to her calm and you had felt like you were witnessing something so special, glimpsing behind the curtain of her mind. Then you would ride with her in the afternoon, at first the horses terrified you they were so large and intimidating but within a week you had fallen in love with the feeling of the wind in your hair as you galloped through the fields surrounding the palace. She taught you maths and science as well as read countless books to you everyday, your mother believed education was a gateway to a better life it was one reason she had insisted on setting up schools in each major village with no restrictions as to who was allowed to attend. 

This move had created so many opportunities for the youth as a result bringing even more infrastructure to Hoth and your father had to eat his words a bit as he had opposed the plan pretty strongly. It was the first moment in their relationship that he truly realized she was probably much smarter than him, after that he never questioned any of her ideas or strategies. They worked together like a well oiled machine, your mother was the brains and your father was the brawn. She would plan and he would get it done as quickly as possible with little fuss. As a result by the time you were born the country was almost a whole new place than it had been when she arrived just twelve years prior. 

That same strength of will and ingenuity that lived in her now resided in you, much to your fathers dismay. You were certain it was why he pushed so hard for you to marry he wanted to rid himself of the ghost of her. Once you had discussed this with your brother but he insisted that you were exaggerating, things surely could not be that bad because Isamas' world was perfect. Father adored him, doted on him even. Which is why the resentment would bubble up so frequently. Of course you loved your brother. He had been your confidant and protector your whole life but watching your father change towards you and not him was difficult to say the least. Not to mention with your mother gone your opinions were no longer wanted or respected, you were to be seen but never heard. Serve the tea with a smile and keep your thoughts to yourself that was the expectation, it was stifling soul destroying even.

So you would sneak out to the woods every morning at dawn to channel your frustrations into your arrows much like your mother and on Saturdays you would ride for hours trying to feel her in the chilled breeze so that your spark would not be completely snuffed out by your fathers oppression. All you could do was hope that in the end he would at least give you a say when it came time to select a husband. Though you were not about to put all your eggs in that basket.

The snow crunched loudly beneath your feet as you walked through the empty courtyard at the rear of the palace, this quiet time you would get in the mornings was your sanctuary. You knew the second you walked through those doors you would have to slip your princess mask back over the true face you wore now. As you neared the massive wooden double doors that led into the kitchens the sound of voices carried to your ears. It sounded like people were yelling inside which was odd, maybe your father had noticed you were out of bed. But you were not sure why he would be upset at the maids and kitchen staff about your delinquency. You quickened your pace feeling the familiar burn in your thighs at the resistance the deep snow added to your steps before slipping through the doors and into the warmth of your home.

The kitchen was strangely empty, normally at this time of day the chefs and other staff would be bustling about preparing breakfast for everyone but there was no one there. You glanced around worry nagging at the back of your mind as you removed your wet boots and cloak leaving them by the large hearth to dry. Several pots and pans on the stovetop caught your eye and nose as the contents started to burn from being left unattended. Clearly whoever had been in here left in a hurry quickly you extinguished the fires under the cookware and removed as much as you could from the heat, setting some of the pans onto the large island in the centre of the room. 

A high pitched scream coming from the somewhere in the house made you jump clutching your chest and the countertop in panic. It sounded like the head maid Marave, you could recognize her voice anywhere she had worked here at the palace for as long as you could remember. You grabbed your bow and quiver slinging them back into place across their body before carefully you creeping over to the doorway leading out to the hallway and peaking your head out. You could not see anyone but the voices were definitely coming drawing room near the front of the manor. Trying to make as little noise as possible you moved at a snails pace across the old creaky hardwoods inching towards the sound of the heated exchange. As you neared the doorway Marave’s hysterical sobs drifted to your ears, it was heart wrenching to listen to and you had to resist the urge to burst through the door to take her in your arms. You took a few deep but shaky breaths before pressing yourself against the wall next to the door and straining to hear the conversation happening inside.

"You will give me what I came for boy, I will not be denied." The voice was a deep baritone, smooth and intimidating, the air of authority hanging onto every syllable. There was a hint of an accent not native to this continent, he was not someone you had met previously of that you were certain. 

"I do not make it a habit to negotiate with murderers." Isamas' tone was dangerously sharp, it sounded as if he were speaking through his teeth, the clear anger sent a chill down your spine. It took a great deal to get your brother upset enough that it showed in his speech or mannerisms. He was the epitome of a stoic leader, always composed down to the tiniest of detail. So whatever this intruder had done must have been horrendous.

The word murderers played on a loop in your mind as you wracked your brain for who could possibly be in there with your family. But you came up empty, murder was not common in your country or really any country on this continent, that was what the savages from across the oceans did to resolve all their matters, or at least that is what you had been told. This man was most definitely not from here and he was dangerous.

Cautiously you reached back towards your quiver, thankful that you had not left it in the kitchen as you normally would, grasping an single wooden bolt and slowly sliding it from the bundle trying to be as soundless as possible. You slid forwards with one foot so you could see through the crack created by the door being left ajar as you lined your arrow up on your bow. From where you were standing you could see your brother and Marave knelt on the ground in front of a looming figure dressed head to toe in black. His back was to you so you could not see his face but malice radiated off of him in menacing waves. You could not see much more of the room but there was definitely someone laying on the floor in front of your brother between him and the invader, whoever it was they seemed to be unconscious. The look on your brothers face was terrifying, unbridled rage was twisting his features into an expression you had never seen darken his face. 

He held Marave to console her but his eyes were trained on the man towering over him. Your ears perked up as someone to the left shifted making the floor creak loudly, your guest was obviously not alone. Well he was about to learn a lesson you were sure he would never forget, the Hoth Monarchy was not to be trifled with. Taking a sharp inhale you drew the string of your bow back pulling the arrow into place as you found your mark on the mans right shoulder. It would be enough to wound him but not fatally and it would definitely leave a nasty reminder of you on his skin. Your brothers eyes met yours and his face fell in horror as you released your bolt sending it flying towards its target. 

What happened next seemed to play out in slow motion before you. Scrambling your brother jumped to his feet and started sprinting towards the door only to be caught in the arms of a soldier clad in all white armour and wrestled back to the ground. At the same time the tall dark figure spun with inhuman speed catching your arrow in his massive hand mere inches from his body then slowly his fiery gaze drifted from the sharp tip to meet your eyes through the slit in the door. Stunned you staggered backwards only to be caught in a cool metal grasp, two sets of armoured arms winding around your torso to trap you against his broad chest. Panicked you spun your head towards your assailant your eyes falling upon the face of a young man with medium length blazing red hair and high cheekbones. His thin lips were twisted into a devilish smirk that made your skin crawl.

A sound in front of you pulled your attention forward and you came face to face with the tall intruder, his intense hazel eyes scanning over your face as if he were studying a specimen under a microscope. He had long black hair that framed his face in soft waves, his plush lips were set in an amused smile the kind you give a child. Full of condescension. His features were striking and foreign, high cheekbones and a strong nose were the focal points of his face. In any other circumstance you might have thought him handsome.

"There she is." His voice was just as striking as his face and you could clearly hear his accent now that he was standing in front of you. You heard the bolt clatter to the ground as he released it in favour of grasping your chin between his forefinger and thumb tilting your head back so your gaze was trained directly on his face. There was movement behind him and your eyes slid left glancing over his shoulder into the drawing room, you saw your brother struggling in the iron grip of the soldier but it was the figure on the floor who drew your full attention. 

It was your father, laying in a pool of his own blood, his once warm brown eyes stuck open and now lifeless. Now you understood why Marave was crying and your brother was so angry. This monster had murdered your father. In that moment you had never been filled with more hatred for anyone in your entire life. Violently you trashed against the gingers grip managing to wiggle your right arm free and lunge for the horrible dark haired man. Your nails biting into the skin on his pale cheek leaving welts and drawing blood as you lashed out at him. He turned his head slightly his shoulders following the movement and dragged the back of his gloved hand over the wounds as the armoured man crushed you in his arms trying to subdue you.

Slowly the dark haired monster let his stare drift back to you his golden eyes burning with amusement and something that you could not place. A morbid smile breaking out across his lips as he turned his body back to face you. 

"Hello, Snow Angel. I have missed you."


End file.
